


Colourland Part 4: Blackin and Blackina the Ultimate Couple

by WillemVanHerk



Series: Colourland [4]
Category: Colourland
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Battle, Books, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fiction, Fights, Male Protagonist, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Threats of Violence, Violence, Writers, Writing, human character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillemVanHerk/pseuds/WillemVanHerk
Summary: Blackin and Blackina have challenged Crayon and his friends to the ultimate battle.
Series: Colourland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066787





	Colourland Part 4: Blackin and Blackina the Ultimate Couple

This is the final section of the first series of Colourland, this is the second part of Blackin and Blackina the Ultimate Couple.

Chapter 23  
Blackin's Desire for Blackina

Crayon and his friends then ate breakfast and they headed to train. 

" We need to be ready for those two " said Crayon.  
" Our abilities need to be stronger " said Colourea.  
" We cannot fail to give them the best asskicking possible so let's train " said Artby.

Artby then charged up the Light Implosion while Colouruke then charged up the Sea Implosion. Crayon then was able to use the Sky Implosion while Warbler used the Air Implosion. The attacks hit with power that they were not able to hit with before.

Colourea then was using the Quadruple Light Strike while Colouruke used the Quadruple Sea Strike. Crayon was able to use the Ultimate Sky Bomb while Warbler used the Ultimate Air Bomb. All the attacks were getting stronger.

" This is what we need to stop those two " said Colouruke.  
" We have a chance " said Warbler. " We must use it perfectly, if we do not succeed then Blackin will take over with Blackina "  
" The bakeries have been robbed so much now " said Artby. " I'll never let the bakers down, bakers have been baking bread that has made us heroic "  
" We should contact Challenger about the new techniques " said Colourea.

They contacted Challenger.

" Challenger, we have been able to use new moves " said Crayon.  
" Excellent to see " said Challenger.  
" We have been able to use the Quadruple Strikes and a new implosion " said Colourea.  
" You five will need it " said Challenger.  
" Bakers are counting on us, they have baked so much tasty bread " said Artby. " I can only imagine what will happen with Blackin and Blackina in complete control "  
" I know you five can win but you will have to be absolutely perfect " said Challenger.  
" Challenger, have you been eating the bread a lot recently ? " asked Artby.  
" I have had some bread " said Challenger. " Why ? "  
" I am glad to see, bakers have made us so heroic now " said Artby.  
" QuackQ mentioned King Bobby " said Colouruke.  
" He is the king of Bird's Isle " said Challenger. " You will probably meet him at some point "  
" You know a lot about him, Challenger ? " asked Crayon.  
" He is a king who has a council of advisors, he is a king with a lot of money " said Challenger. " Other than that and QuackQ idolizing him, I don't know too much "  
" For now, we should focus on Blackin and his girlfriend Blackina, they are the ones trying to take over Colourland " said Colouruke.  
" Sounds like a plan to me " said Challenger.  
" We will keep eating great bread and fight like we usually do " said Artby.  
" Anyways I have to get going so see you later " said Challenger.

Blackin and Blackina then headed for Colourland, they then found a man.

" You there " said Blackin.  
" What do you want ? " asked the man.  
" Crayon and his friends " said Blackina.  
" Why them ? " asked the man.  
" They must truly be killed, if you want to not be robbed then you will tell me where they are " said Blackin.  
" They are in the streets of Colourland around the QuackQ headquarters " said the man.  
" They had better be there, if they are not then you will truly fucking regret it " said Blackina.  
" We will not keep you alive if you lie to us " said Blackin. 

Blackin and Blackina then kept moving on and they surrounded more people and they then demanded Crayon and his friends.

" Crayon and his friends must be revealed now " said Blackina. "  
" Their elimination from Colourland will happen, they cannot hide forever " said Blackin.  
" I do not know where they are " said the man.

Blackin picked the man up and then threw him down. 

Blackina then took his wallet and other belongings and the two of them then left.

" QuackQ headquarters, why around there " said Blackin.  
" I have no idea, perhaps they will let QuackQ die " said Blackina.  
" It sounds like it, no problem for me " said Blackin.  
" We are taking over and the wedding is happening no matter how many people die " said Blackina.  
" Exactly, my desire for you is too strong " said Blackin.

Blackin and Blackina then went through the streets and continued searching for them but did not see them.

QuackQ were doing a broadcast right now.

" It is time for the fight to happen most likely " said Jack.  
" Crayon will save Colourland like he usually does " said Bryant.  
" Crayon is very Colourlandish and his friends will stop this couple " said Amanda.  
" Yes, he loves Colourland unlike these Numerians " said Jack.  
" The Numerians want to do drugs, Crayon wants to save Colourland " said Bryant.  
" That is why Crayon chose Colourea instead " said Amanda. " Crayon does not want meth around him and other Numerian drugs "  
" Artby eats bread at our Colourlandish bakeries " said Jack.  
" That is good " said Bryant.  
" Crayon can keep the drugs away from his friends, he can fight Numerians who offer it to them " said Amanda.  
" Vice-versa as well " said Jack.  
" It is great that Crayon has great non-Numerian friends " said Bryant.  
" He is so Colourlandish, so I would believe it " said Amanda. " Crayon finds ways to amaze me always "  
" The rest of them have learned well from him, he inspired Challenger to not date a Numerian " said Jack.  
" Challenger is happier now, I just know it " said Bryant. " It is time for us as a nation to thank Crayon "  
" Thank you Crayon " all three of them said together.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Jack.

Bear members were heading to Colourland, to make sure that Blackin and Blackina's wedding would be guaranteed.

They eventually arrived and people were starting to freak out.

Bear members then started tripping people and they then stole some wallets. A man tried to get up but a Bear member then used the Shadow Blast and knocked him out.

" Blackin's desire for Blackina will lead him to victory " said a Bear member.

Bear members then continued using their Double Shadow Strikes and they kept knocking people out and they contacted Blackin.

" Blackin, we are all here " said the Bear member.  
" Good, if you see any of those fighters stall them " said Blackin.  
" We want to be able to end their lives together " said Blackina.  
" Then our wedding will happen " said Blackin. " If any people dare try to save them you must knock them out "  
" We will keep it up " said the Bear member. " We will steal anything on them "  
" Yes, it would be better that way " said Blackina.  
" Spread out through Colourland and station yourselves so that finding them is much easier " said Blackin.  
" We will do that, Colourland will belong to us " said the member.  
" It sure will " said Blackin. " Hahahahahaha "

Crayon and his friends went outside where a Bear member saw them and contacted Blackin. Bear members then surrounded them and then fired their Shadow Bombs at them while Crayon used his Ultimate Wind Blast to counter. The attacks collided and nobody was defeated.

They got up and then aimed with their Shadow Strikes towards Artby who then used his Super Light Bomb to knock them down. The Bear members had taken damage but were able to get up.

" Hahahahahahaha " they said.  
" Blackin is going to be here very soon with Blackina"  
" We will make it through this " said Colouruke.  
" No you won't "  
" Let's fight " said Colouruke.

Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Punch while half of them used their Super Shadow Bombs and the other half used their Shadow Strikes. Crayon then fired his Ultimate Light Blast. The attacks then hit their respective targets.

The Bear members were struggling, but Blackin and Blackina were getting closer to the area that Crayon and his friends were fighting in.

The Bear members then started to talk about Crayon.

" Crayon is going to be finished against Blackin and his lover Blackina " said the first member.  
" He's going to die " said the second member. " Blackin's desire for Blackina is too much, his ability too strong " said the third member.  
" We'll see about that " said Artby. " Bakers have been baking so much bread, they have done so much "  
" Blackin just loves Blackina too much, no fucking baker is going to stop them " said the fourth member.  
" Bakers have allowed me to fight better " said Artby. " The bread they bake, the flour they use and the ovens have done wonders "  
" The ovens ? " asked Colourea.  
" The baking that they do in the ovens have done so much for me when I fight, bakers are some of the most brave people I have seen " said Artby.  
" Blackin's desire is just too much you will see it very soon " said the first member.

The Bear members got up and then they used their Double Shadow Strikes and they aimed towards Warbler, while Warbler used the Ultimate Air Kick while Crayon used the Ultimate Wind Kick. The kicks landed directly and the Bear members were defeated.

" Time for us to leave here " said Colouruke.  
They left, Blackin and Blackina arrived but just barely missed them but they sensed people just barely and they rushed.

Blackin and Blackina were chasing the five fighters but could just barely see them.

They kept running and they turned a corner then kept hurrying through. A Bear member then saw them and pushed Crayon into Colouruke. The Bear member left but Blackin and Blackina were able to catch up to them

Blackin and Blackina saw them and they were about to speak to them.

Chapter 24  
Fight with Blackin and Blackina  
" Now we have waited for this for so long " said Blackin.  
" Your deaths will allow us to take over as a couple which we had expected earlier but at least it's going to still happen " said Blackina.  
" My desire for you is unstoppable, I will make Blackina my queen in this great moment " said Blackin. " Crayon, your death will be great "  
" We won't die " said Artby. " Bakers want us to live as long as possible, the bakeries insist on it "  
" The love we have for each other is too strong and our combined abilities are too good for any of you " said Blackina.  
" I'm a man who loves Blackina too much for any of you to live " said Blackin. " This is the only way, since you refuse to join the Bear "  
" Bakeries know how much we eat their bread there, bakers want me to live as long as possible " said Artby.  
" We will stop the Bear " said Crayon.  
" Never " said Blackina.  
" Your deaths are going to happen, it is a shame since you could have joined the Bear and seen the love that I have for Blackina at the wedding that is happening " said Blackin.  
" The love for Blackina ? asked Crayon. " I understand that you love Blackina a lot, but a lot of people are getting hurt "  
" They have done nothing for us " said Blackina. " I am marrying Blackin, not them Crayon "  
" Nothing for you two ? " asked Colouruke.  
" No, what have they done for Blackina " said Blackin. " You can't name one fucking thing "  
" They might have done nothing for you two, but killing everyone because of that is too much " said Colourea.  
" Blackin has decided to make me his queen, nobody else in Colourland has done that " said Blackina. " He has shown that "  
" I have shown it all the time " said Blackin. " We are going to unleash everything we have "  
" Bring it on " said Crayon.  
" We're ready " said Warbler.  
" It is time for your end, as a couple we will kill you together " said Blackina.  
" I cannot die, the bakers need me to eat their bread " said Artby. " Bakers want me to live, bakeries have counted on me in the same way I have always counted on them "

Blackin then started using the Shadow Implosion while Blackina launched the Ultimate Shadow Bomb, Crayon and Warbler used their Ultimate Wind Bombs. The attacks hit with intense power.

Artby then used the Ultimate Light Blast while Colourea used the Ultimate Light Bomb and Colouruke used the Quadruple Sea Strike. All these attacks were aiming for Blackin while Blackina then used her Ultimate Shadow Blast to stop the attack from hitting Blackin but Blackina took damage.

" Not good enough " said Blackina. Blackina and Blackin then starting charging their Shadow Implosions and they combined into a stronger implosion called the Bear Implosion.

" This is the Bear Implosion " said Blackin. " You have never seen anything like it "  
" It will destroy you " said Blackina. " We will be married very soon now "

Crayon and Warbler then used their respective Wind Implosions while Colouruke then fired the Sea Implosion which all combined into an extremely powerful attack.

These attacks collided, but Crayon and his friends took more damage than Blackin and Blackina.

Blackin then charged up for a different technique called the Tenfold Shadow Strike.

" Tenfold Shadow Strike ? " asked Colouruke.  
" It is a new variation of the Shadow Strike charged with way more power " said Blackin. " Our members do not have the energy to use it "  
" Even the mighty Whites can only use the Quintuple Shadow Strike " said Blackina.  
" You five will see the real power of the Bear " said Blackin.

Blackina then used the Shadow Implosion while Blackin was using the Tenfold Shadow Strike. Crayon then charged up the Light Implosion while Artby and Colourea then used their Light Implosions creating an insane attack. The new attack which then was so powerful that it was enough to rival even the special technique that Blackin used. The attacks all hit but Blackin and Blackina took 1 percent more damage.

" Now it is time for this technique " said Blackin. 

" Bear Implosion " said Blackin. Blackin and Blackina combined their Shadow Implosions together again while Warbler used the Sky Implosion and Colouruke used the Sea Implosion. The implosions combined into this hurricane like attack and the attacks collided.

Everyone was attacked and Artby was starting to slightly struggle.

Blackin then used the Tenfold Shadow Strike while Blackina then used the Ultimate Shadow Blast which were aimed towards Artby. Crayon and Colourea used their Ultimate Light Bombs. The bombs then went off, creating massive damage but Blackin and Blackina's attacks also did a lot as well.

Artby was struggling.

" This is for every baker who has baked me bread and for the bakeries " said Artby. " I will never let a baker down, forget a baker for what every baker has done for me.

Artby used the Light Implosion and he hit Blackina but Blackin grabbed him.

Blackin and Blackina both used their Tenfold Shadow Strikes, combining together for an insane strike called the Times Twenty Strike which went towards Artby. Crayon and Colourea then charged their Ultimate Light Blasts, the attacks hit and they all were hit.

Artby was seriously struggling, Colouruke and Warbler were starting to slightly struggle.

" Now it is time for your death Artby " said Blackin. " 

Blackin started charging up for the Shadow Implosion while Blackina used the Tenfold Shadow Strike. Crayon and Colourea used their Ultimate Light Bombs while Artby used the Light Implosion. The attacks collided, the attacks of those five fighters were stronger but Artby looked like he was unable to fight.

" Now, it is time for the rest of you to face the same fate that Artby has faced " said Blackina.  
" My love for Blackina has no bounds just like our combined attacks " said Blackin.  
" I love when you say that " said Blackina.  
" Blackina, when I am with you nobody can be as happy as me " said Blackin. "  
" It is not over yet, four of us are standing " said Crayon.  
" You four just happened to last a bit longer, the end is very near " said Blackin. " The desire for Blackina I have is like nothing ever seen before "  
" Never seen before ? " asked Crayon.  
" My desire for Blackina is on a level that nobody has seen, the robberies that have been done by our organization are for her " said Blackin. " You notice how happy Blackina looks, how Blackina feels "  
" You are right that Blackina does look happy but a lot of people have been so hurt " said Crayon. " I do love Colourea but this has gone too far "  
" Blackina's great " said Blackin. " You may love Colourea but my desire for Blackina is still unmatchable Crayon"  
" I'm not robbing all these people for Colourea " said Crayon.  
" That is your choice Crayon, but I am going to make Blackina my queen whether you fucking like it or not " said Blackin. " It just shows how much desire I have for Blackina "  
" He loves me " said Blackina. " A lot, he does like always "  
" Well we should continue the fight " said Blackin. " I am going to make Blackina my queen "

Blackin and Blackina were charging their Ultimate Shadow Bombs which combined into an attack called the Bear Bomb. The power of it was insane, Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Bomb while Warbler used the Ultimate Wind Bomb. The bombs collided and a giant explosion happened.

Colouruke and Warbler were struggling, but they got up.

Blackin then rushed with the Ultimate Shadow Bomb and aimed it towards Colouruke. Crayon then hit him down with the Quintuple Light Strike, both of them collided with each other.

Blackina then rushed for Warbler and grabbed him, Blackin used the Tenfold Shadow Strike on him and knocked him down. Blackin then used the Ultimate Shadow Blast while Blackina used it as well which caused a new technique called the Ultimate Bear Blast which aimed for the five fighters.

Crayon and Colourea then used their Light Implosions to counter, the attacks collided with each other and everyone took damage. Warbler was defeated, while Colouruke was seriously struggling.

" Hahahahahaha " said Blackin. " We are getting closer to this great wedding  
" It is not over " said Colouruke.  
" You can barely move, my love for Blackina is too much " said Blackin.  
" We gave you a chance but now because of this we have to end it " said Blackina.  
" We can't let you stop our happiness " said Blackin. " Blackina needs to be the happiest woman in the world, just like me being the happiest man "  
" Happiest man ? " asked Crayon.  
" When Blackina is with me, married to me then she will be happier than any woman has ever been " said Blackin. " We are perfect for each other "  
" It is true, Crayon " said Blackina.  
" Whether it is or not let's continue the fight " said Crayon.

Crayon then charged for his Ultimate Light Bomb and aimed it towards Blackina while Colouruke used the Sea Implosion. The implosion was full of water and light energy and it blew up knocking Blackina down.

" Now it is time " said Colourea. Colourea then used the Light Implosion while Colouruke then used the Quintuple Sea Strike. Blackin used the Tenfold Shadow Strike. The strikes hit each other while the implosion hit Blackina.

Colouruke was struggling to insane degree and had a hard time getting up.

" Fuck " said Colouruke. " I will use my last bit of energy for an attack "  
" Colouruke needs all the help right now " said Crayon.  
" We will be able to help him " said Colourea.

Crayon and Colourea used their Light Implosions and struck directly for Blackina while Colouruke then used his Sea Implosion.

" Now " said the three fighters at the same time.

The implosion was insanely strong, Blackin and Blackona combined their Shadow Implosions to use the Bear Implosion. The attacks had such insane power and all of them took damage.

" Colouruke, no " said Crayon.  
" Colouruke " said Colourea.  
" Colouruke fought hard, he probably has surpassed the Smithsons by now " said Blackin. " But that is not enough against a happy couple like us "  
" Hahahahahahaha " they said together. 

Chapter 25

Fight With Blackin and Blackina Part II: The Couples Fight

" Now it is down to a match of the couples " said Blackin.  
" Our wedding is getting sooner and sooner " said Blackina.  
" It will be a great Bear ceremony like no other " said Blackin.  
"Bear ceremony ? asked Colourea.  
" Our members stole so much, so Bear members will be giving different stolen goods that Blackina would like to Blackina, while the stolen goods that Blackin likes will go to Blackin " said Blackina. " It represents the love that I have for Blackin and that Blackin has for me "  
" It is a real shame that you refused to join the Bear " said Blackin. " You could have one day been the type of couple we are "  
" Stealing all this and harming so many people " said Crayon. " I couldn't do that "  
" Crayon, you must have the confidence " said Blackin. " I would never put those people over Blackina, Blackina loves me while they do not "  
" Crayon, Blackin is right " said Blackina. " The gifts I am getting because of this are great "  
" Gifts ? " asked Colourea. " I understand wanting this life but harming all of Colourland for gifts ?  
" Yes " said Blackina.  
" If you want to keep refusing to do these types of things for Colourea that is fine but this is the life that Blackina has chosen " said Blackin.  
" Colourea doesn't need me to harm people for her " said Crayon.  
" Like I said that is your choice Crayon, but since you insist on stopping our dream wedding you cannot be alive anymore " said Blackin.  
" You five refused our offer to the wedding, you decided to fight us instead " said Blackina. " I just love Blackin too much "  
" Offer to the wedding ? " asked Crayon. " You are planning to take over Colourland "  
" The Bear does plan to take over Colourland, after our great wedding we will have decisions to make about Challenger and QuackQ " said Blackin.  
" There is something you should know about QuackQ " said Blackina.  
" What is that ? " asked Crayon.  
" Amanda idolizes you a lot " said Blackina.  
" I know that she believes that I can save Colourland but there is nothing more than that " said Crayon. " I am with Colourea "  
" It matters not " said Blackin. " Once Crayon dies, none of this will be an issue "  
" Let's continue the fight, I am itching be the bride that Blackin has always wanted me to be " said Blackina.  
" I will be a great groom and the type of groom that you truly deserve " said Blackin.

Blackin and Blackina then used the Bear Implosion while Crayon and Colourea used their Ultimate Light Bombs. The attacks collided with each other. Blackin then used the Tenfold Shadow Strike while Blackina used the Ultimate Shadow Blast. Crayon used the Ultimate Light Blast while Colourea used the Ultimate Light Bomb. A huge explosion happened, everyone got up.

Blackin then started charging for his Ultimate Shadow Blast while Blackina used the Tenfold Shadow Strike, Crayon and Colourea launched their Ultimate Light Bombs. The attacks hit, and Colourea was slightly struggling.

Blackin and Blackina used the Bear Implosion while Crayon and Colourea used their Light Implosions to counter the attack. Colourea was struggling.

" Hahahahahaha " said Blackin.  
" Now this is the time to end Colourea " said Blackina.  
" When we face Crayon by himself, our victory is imminent " said Blackin. " I will be a great groom for Blackina, just like Blackina will be a great bride for me "  
" The fight is still on " said Crayon.  
" It's time " said Blackina.

Blackin was charging his Ultimate Shadow Bomb while Blackina was using the Ultimate Shadow Blast, Crayon used the Air Implosion while Colourea used the Light Implosion. The combined attack was super powerful, the attacks hit their respective targets and everyone was knocked down.

Colourea was seriously struggling and could barely move, Blackina was slightly struggling.

" Hahahahahaha " said Blackin. " Now Crayon is time for you to be alone "  
" It will be a wedding in the true fashion of the Bear " said Blackina.  
" It is a shame that neither my cousin Whites nor you will get to see it, but my love for Blackina is so strong " said Blackin. " It can never be matched "  
" It cannot " said Blackina. " Blackin has such a great desire for me "  
" I love Blackina so much, life around Blackina is truly amazing " said Blackin.  
" I can still fight " said Colourea.  
" Now, I will use a combined attack with Blackina and it will be over " said Blackin.  
" When we combine together like this, we cannot fucking be stopped " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahaha " said Blackin.  
" Hahahahahahaha " said Blackina.

Blackin and Blackina used their combined Bear Implosion attack while Crayon and Colourea used their combined Light Implosions together. Both sides were charging as much energy as they could.

" It's no use " said Blackin. " We have not taken as much damage as you two "  
" Crayon, your alone time starts right now " said Blackina.

The attacks then collided with each other. Crayon took more of the damage than Colourea. It was not clear yet if Colourea had been defeated yet.

" Crayon, take a look at Colourea " said Blackin.  
" Colourea, no " said Crayon. " Get up, I know you can do it "  
" We have a decision to make after Crayon is defeated " said Blackina.  
" For the time being we must continue fighting " said Blackin.  
" Exactly " said Blackina.  
" Colourea is pretty much finished off, if she was still alive it would be smart for her to not act like it " said Blackin.  
" We will see if she does that " said Blackina. " At this point, it is just us and Crayon "  
" I believe that Colourea is not dead " said Crayon.  
" Crayon, I know of your love for Colourea " said Blackin. " I know that you feel for her but since you five refused to join us or stay out of it so we cannot have you be together anymore "  
" I love Blackin so much, his plan that our great members did was brilliant " said Blackina. " We cannot allow our lives to not be perfect, the gifts are so good "  
" Blackina has always shown that she loves me, all these robberies show that " said Blackin. " She looks so happy, look at her right now Crayon "  
" I see that she looks happy Blackin, but I cannot let you two do this " said Crayon. " I know that you two are much in love but all this suffering is too much, I know what you will do to Challenger as well "  
" Challenger is going to join us or he will not be kept alive " said Blackina. " Challenger will come to his senses unlike you which is unfortunate "  
" Challenger will not join " said Crayon.  
" He has no choice, he has to or he dies " said Blackin.  
" Bring it on " said Crayon.

Crayon then charged up his Air Implosion while Blackin and Blackina then were charging up their Ultimate Shadow Blasts, then used the combined Ultimate Bear Blast. The attacks collided and they hit their respective targets.

Blackina was struggling. Blackina then rushed for Crayon with the Shadow Implosion while Crayon countered with the Ultimate Light Blast. The attacks hit. Blackina then used the Tenfold Shadow Strike while Blackin used the Ultimate Shadow Blast and the attacks aimed for Crayon. Crayon used the Light Implosion. Blackina was starting to seriously struggle while Crayon was slightly struggling.

" How could this be " said Blackin. " Blackina cannot go down like this "  
" It seems like you have underestimated me " said Crayon.  
" My love for Blackina will never die, I am not going to allow this " said Blackin.  
" Blackin's desire for me will keep me alive " said Blackina.  
" It is a desire that cannot be matched ever " said Blackin.  
" Let's keep fighting " said Crayon.

Blackin and Blackina then charged for the Bear Implosion charged with tons of power and aimed it towards Crayon. Crayon then used his Air Implosion, the attacks were about to meet. The attacks then hit, Blackin took the most damage allowing Blackina to still be able to fight. Blackina was getting very close to the end.

" Blackina is still here " said Blackin. " My love for Blackina will last forever  
" It sure will, Crayon has taken a lot of damage " said Blackina.  
" It is a love that cannot be matched ever " said Blackin. " This romance will never end "  
" Our members are still around " said Blackina. " They will be approaching here soon "  
" Approaching here ? " asked Crayon.  
" They are coming here with the gifts, Crayon " said Blackin. " There are tons of them coming to celebrate the romance between me and Blackina "  
" Crayon you may be strong but it is not enough " said Blackina.  
" Our love and our power is too strong " said Blackin. " Hahahahahahaha "  
" I will keep fighting " said Crayon.

Blackin and Blackina then used their combined attack the Bear Bomb and charged it with a ton of power and aimed it towards Crayon while Crayon then used the Light Implosion. The attacks were hitting with such intense power, Blackina was knocked down to the ground and looked to be defeated.

" Blackina " yelled Blackin. " Noooooooooo "  
" This cannot be truly happening "  
" Blackina will get up, she has not died "  
" She has not died but she cannot fight anymore " said Crayon.  
" Blackina's the greatest woman ever " said Blackin. " She knows of the desire that I have for her and she will make it "  
" She knows of everything our members have risked for us, my love for her is stronger than anyone could love ".  
" Anyone could love ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes, Crayon " said Blackin. " Blackina returns the favour just as well, she loves me too much "  
" Well we will continue the fight " said Crayon.

Blackin then used his Shadow Implosion while Crayon used his Light Implosion. The implosions then hit each other and both fighters were knocked down. They both got up, Blackin used his Ultimate Shadow Bomb against Crayon's Ultimate Light Bomb. The bombs hit their respective targets and Blackin was starting to slightly struggle but Crayon was struggling.

" When I win this fight, Blackina will wake up soon after " said Blackin. " Blackina will get to see me again, it will be wonderful "  
" You haven't won yet " said Crayon.  
" My love for Blackina never dies, Blackina's love for me never dies and the Bear never dies " said Blackin.  
" The members remaining will be stopped " said Crayon.  
" There are lots of them left " said Blackin.  
" They cannot hide for much longer " said Crayon.  
" Blackina will get up and she will ensure that nothing will happen to them " said Blackin. " That is just the type of woman she is "  
" We shall see about that " said Crayon.  
" Blackina is just too amazing " said Blackin. " She is one of a kind "  
" Anyways I will end this "

Blackin then used the Ultimate Shadow Blast while Crayon used the Ultimate Light Blast. The blasts hit and both of them were knocked to the ground. They both got up, Blackin used the Tenfold Shadow Strike against Crayon's Ultimate Wind Blast. The blasts hit and collided with each other.

" This is for Blackina, the greatest woman in the world " said Blackin. " Hahahahahahaha "

Blackin was struggling while Crayon was seriously struggling.

" This is the love for Blackina " said Blackin. " It is a romance made for the Bear "  
" The Bear is a great organization, I will always lead them and as a couple me and Blackina will reign supreme "  
" Crayon, this is the last memory you will have "  
" I can still fight " said Crayon.  
" The romance between me and Blackina is the greatest ever, you cannot ever forget that " said Blackin. " The things we will do as a couple after all of this will be amazing "  
" Greatest ever ? asked Crayon.  
" Yes, our takeover of Colourland will be great " said Blackin. " It will be great taking over with Blackina "  
" I will still keep fighting on " said Crayon. 

Blackin then started charging for his Shadow Implosion while Crayon then started charging his Light Implosion, the attacks were about to hit their targets and they did.

Blackin then got up and then he approached Crayon and he said this.

" Crayon it is officially over, Blackina will wake up " said Blackin. " Crayon you cannot fight anymore, you fought well for a non Bear member. "  
" My love and desire with my combined abilites were too much, Bear members will be arriving here soon  
" Blackina, my love for you is never going anywhere  
" Blackina, I want you on a level they cannot be matched and because of this love I cannot let Crayon live.

Blackin then started charging up his Tenfold Shadow Strike and the attacks was about to hit Crayon but Crayon was able to trip him and Crayon was about to use the Ultimate Light Blast and it hit Blackin. Both of them were very close near the end.

" I cannot let you stop the wedding " said Blackin. " My love for Blackina, the dream marriage must happen "  
" It won't happen today " said Crayon. " You must find a way without taking over Colourland "  
" I do understand loving someone but takeovers are not needed "  
" The gifts are great " said Blackin. " Blackina is so happy with all of it "  
" I know what you two have planned, I will not allow it " said Crayon. " I know you plan to hurt Challenger "

Blackin then charged up his Shadow Implosion while Crayon was charging up his Wind Implosion. The implosions were about to hit their targets.

" For Blackina " said Blackin.  
" For Challenger " said Crayon.

The attacks hit their targets and they look to be both knocked out.

After about ten minutes or so, Crayon got up and he checked on his friends. Crayon then had a feeling that him and his friends needed to leave so he called the hospital service.

Before they got there, he called Challenger.

Final Chapter  
The Celebration

" Challenger we won the fight " said Crayon.  
" Amazing, you stopped the Bear " said Challenger.  
" We took an insane toll, we fought so hard " said Crayon.  
" You five need to rest up though " said Challenger.  
" They are all alive, I don't know about Blackin and Blackina " said Crayon.  
" I called the hospital, an ambulance should be here soon "  
" Great idea, I'm not sure about their regular members though " said Challenger.  
" They will probably find out and they will probably flee " said Crayon.  
" All their special fighters are not ready so they will not be able to do much " said Challenger. " We should plan something when we are all in good condition "  
" Sounds like a good idea " said Crayon. " Anyways I see the ambulance so I have to get going.

The five of them were on the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

They checked into the hospital and got a lot of rest. While that was happening, the Bear members saw Blackin and Blackina completely knocked out and they put them in the van. The Bear members then brought them back to the hideout.

At the hideout, the members were talking with each other.

" This cannot be " said the first member.  
" How the fuck could this happen, we stole all these gifts " said the second member.  
" Blackin and Blackina are an amazing couple, so strong " said the third member.  
" If they stopped him, what is going to happen now with no leader " said the fourth member.  
" We will have to hide here " said the fifth member.  
" We should check the bodies of our fighters " said the first member. 

The Bear members did that and they found that none of them had woken up yet.

" Nooooooo " they said.

Meanwhile a man had arrived that looked like a Smithson but older.

" You look like an older Easeion " said a Bear member.  
" My name is Brett Smithson " said the man. " I am the father of the Smithson family you know of  
" Are you here for their bodies " said a Bear member.  
" I am here for their bodies, I hate to tell you this but Blackin and Blackina will not be returning "  
" What " said the Bear member.  
" Easeion will make it, the siblings will " said Brett. " I was contacted and it does not look good to be honest  
" I can't give up on them " said the member. " What about Whites ? " the member asked.  
" It is hard to say " said Brett. " We must head out of here at some point "  
" To where ? " asked the Bear member.  
" I know a place " said Brett. " Alert the members "

The Bear member then alerted the members and then they took everything that had been stolen or had value with them and then they headed to meet Brett. 

Brett and the members with all the bodies flew away from the hideout.

QuackQ were discussing the victory of Crayon and his friends.

" We are so proud of Crayon and his friends " said Jack.  
" They saved Colourland, I don't have to take meth " said Bryant.  
" If they can stop a gang as strong as the Bear, then they should be able to stop Numerian gangs " said Amanda.  
" Numerian gangs promote a drug culture that is representative of the country " said Jack.  
" This is a victory for all of Colourland, it is now safer " said Bryant.  
" It sure is, we need more people like Crayon " said Amanda. " The bravery that he and his friends have shown is amazing "  
" We must truly celebrate " said Jack. " But we must keep watching out for drugs "  
" With the Bear out of the way, we can focus on profiling Numerians " said Bryant. " Challenger can profile together with Crayon "  
" I am curious what King Bobby has planned for Bird's Isle in case of drugs " said Amanda.  
" They can just be arrested, perhaps Crayon and his friends could go there to fight " said Jack.  
" It is something we must consider " said Bryant. " We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned "  
" Thank you Crayon, thank you Colourea, thank you Colouruke, thank you Warbler and thank you Artby for the bravery that you have shown "

Time passed, Crayon and his friends were in good enough shape to leave the hospital.

They then went into the bakery which Artby was happy to see the bakers.

" Love you bakers so much " said Artby. " I have missed your baking so much "

They got their bread, Artby thanked every baker for their baking.

They headed home and ate. They got a message from Challenger.

Whenever you are ready to celebrate let me know, everyone in Colourland is so proud of what you five have done. There are a lot less robberies and dangerous incidents now.

Can't wait to see you five,  
Challenger.

The five of them headed to meet Challenger.

The six of them then saw him and they had champagne to celebrate. QuackQ had special celebrations at their news network at the same time.

After all the celebrations, King Bobby the leader of Bird's Isle had a statement which said this:

Crayon, you and your friends have shown something truly amazing. We want you to come to Bird's Isle, we have discussed this with QuackQ as well. Bird's Isle is a great place, we have this special news network there that we want you to meet. Challenger is invited as well, it will be truly great. You will leave tomorrow night at 10pm on the flight. I want you to get everything ready as soon as possible. 

All the best,  
King Bobby

Crayon, Challenger, Colouruke, Colourea, Artby and Warbler read the statement.

" Bird's Isle, sounds great " said Artby. " Would love to see what bakeries they have there "  
" Sounds like a plan to me " said Colouruke.  
" I really want to know why QuackQ idolizes the king a lot " said Challenger.  
" Same here " said Crayon. " It sounds like it could be a great place, besides Warbler is from there  
" It is true " said Warbler. " You will get to meet some people I know pretty well "  
" Sounds great to me " said Colourea.  
" People you know ? asked Colouruke.  
" Yeah, you will meet them there " said Warbler. " Grackle and Dove are there "  
" Sounds good to me, maybe they know the bakeries there " said Artby. "I'm curious what the bakers are like "  
" Well we should get a good night's sleep and then prepare for our trip " said Challenger.

They headed back home went to bed, before bed Crayon kissed Colourea.

They got up and got things ready, they packed everything and made sure it was all ready.

During the day the three main hosts of QuackQ had an announcement to make:

King Bobby has invited us, Challenger, Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler to Bird's Isle. We will meet up with their respective news organization for time being. For this time being, Joshua will be the head of QuackQ. Joshua knows what it means to be Colourlandish, he knows what QuackQ truly means so we know that QuackQ and Colourland are in good hands with him.

Remember to keep watching QuackQ,  
Bryant, Jack and Amanda

Time passed and Crayon, Challenger, Warbler, Artby, Colouruke and Colourea headed to the airport. They met with Amanda, Jack and Bryant.

" Bird's Isle sounds great " said Artby.  
" Especially when King Bobby invites us there " said Jack. " He knows what it means to be a great leader "  
" He is a great king " said Bryant.  
" He knows of what Crayon and his friends did " said Amanda.  
" He has a council of great advisors " said Jack.  
" Advisors ? " asked Crayon.  
" You will meet them when you are there " said Jack.  
" Sounds good " said Colouruke.  
" It is going to be a great Numerian free vacation " said Bryant.  
" All good vacations are Numerian free " said Jack.  
" Numerian free ? asked Warbler.  
" Yes " said Amanda.  
" We will have some great Numerian free fun " said Jack.  
" Can't wait for this Numerian free fun to begin " said Bryant.

The plane arrived, they all got on it. The pilot announced that it would arrive in Bird's Isle in 3 hours. The time zone in Bird's Isle was said to be 1 hour behind the current time so they were scheduled to be in Bird's Isle at midnight at their time.

" This is great " said Jack.  
" It sure is " said Bryant.  
" I wonder what the King has planned " said Amanda.  
" His advisors will probably meet us there " said Jack.

This is the end of the first series of Colourland, the Bear series. The next series is the Bird's Isle series.


End file.
